jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney's Adventures: Van And Sora’s Mark Of Mastery
This is a written story for the Van’s adventure series and the thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot The time has come! Sora is ready to retake the mark of mastery and Van is ready to take it along side him! To become masters the two must learn how to utilize the powers of keyblade transformation. But with the arrival of a rider of the the future, Kamen Rider Quiz, the birth of another Quiz, and Oma ZI-O intervening, can the two fight off this evil and become masters? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Aqua Sora Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Mondo Douan (Kamen Rider Quiz) Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Ladybug) Tikki Adrian Agrest (Cat-Noir) Plagg Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Tamotsu Douan (Kaijin Rider Another Quiz) Trivia * Kamen Rider Quiz Debuts in this * Van is given the Hero’s Origin keyblade from sora * Sora is given a Form riser for his RideGunner by Van * Van and Sora become keyblade masters in this * Kamen Rider Woz FutureRing Quiz debuts Scenes The Mark Of Mastery exam * * (Van takes off his Zikyu Driver and hands it to Courtney) * Van: Courtney I need you to keep this safe while I’m gone. I wanna pass this test without the use of my rider powers. After all this is about my keyblade skills. Please keep it safe until I return * Courtney: I understand, Van. I’ll guard it with my life. Be safe and good luck. * Smolder: Yeah! Good luck! * Mickey: Sora, for this you and van will need to master keyblade transformations. van’s does have the ability to transform but the kingdom key can only change your form. As such yen Sid has provided you with a keyblade that can transform. It’s called the shooting star * Sora: Thanks, your majesty. Fashion, Passion, Question! Quiz! Journey To a new World Another Quiz Oma-ZI-O’s Arrival Sora Captured May my heart be my guiding key FutureRing Quiz Van’s Sacrifice * Van: STOP! * Oma-ZI-O: (about to blast a restrained sora) * Van: (jumps in front of the dark blast trying to hold it off with his keyblade) * Sora: Van! * Van: (gets hit as it pierces him) (he falls to his knees) * Sora: *tries to get free and help Van* * Oma ZI-O: even still...you sacrifice yourself for him? The weakling who draws power from being “Ordinary”? He has squandered his power of the keyblade and yet you defend him Van...tell me why you place sora so high on a pedistal * Van: because...he is a true keyblade master...I’ve played the games...seen things through his eyes...and all through out his journey he has proven time and time again that he...he has MORE than earned the title...and your right...he draws his strength from the fact that he is ordinary...but that’s what makes him extraordinary and powerful...he accepts his roots and draws strength from those roots..and from his friends...someone like you could never understand that! * Sora: Van... * Oma ZI-O: What Folly. You’d sacrifice yourself to darkness for this whelp? Then so be it! (He charges another dark blast through his keyblade) * Van: bring it on! (Van glows with light) * Sora: Van! *tries to get free* * Van: I made a promise...that sora and I would come back as masters together! And I’m gonna keep it! * (Oma ZI-O fires the darkness and it engulfs Van) * Van: no matter how much darkness you send at me...I’ll reject it and send it back with light! (gets barraged by dark gears) Standing united * (Out of the darkness van explodes with light and sora is freed as he begins to glow with light to) * Sora: *summons his Keyblade* Okay, Oma ZI-O! Let’s finish this! * Van and Sora: Together! * (Their keyblade transform. Sora’s into the double bowguns and Van’s into the Dual Gilade) * Oma ZI-O: What? No! You weren’t supposed to gain those abilities! Neither of you! * Van: How Many times do I have to tell you Oma ZI-O! This is my timeline! And around here.... * Van and sora: We make our own future! * (They both attack Oma ZI-O, sora with a barrage of magic arrows and Van with a series of slash attacks) * Becoming Masters * Yen Sid: While Oma ZI-O’s arrival as well as the attempt by the time jackers to steal the Zikyu Driver were Unexpected, it would appear these were just the sparks to help you in Your journey. With the acquisition of a new miride watch, a new ally from the future and...(looks at Van and Sora) The inaguration of our two newest keyblade masters. * Van and Sora: What? * Yen Sid: (Smiles) Sora, you have grown much since your last exam. Your loyalty to your friends, new and old, gave you the strength to pull through and gain new power. And Van, you put yourself in danger just to help sora achieve his mark of mastery, I must admit we were worried you would fall to darkness. And yet you were still able to stay close to the light and allow not only sora but you as well to unlock the powers of keyblade transformation. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to darkness to help someone you thought deserved it more. But in the end you found a way. A way to ensure sora becomes a master as well as yourself to. Which is why it is with great pleasure to say that you two are now officially masters * Sora: Alright, Van! We did it! * Van: we sure did! Together! * Smolder: Congrats, you guys! * Courtney: Yeah! Way to go! Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures